While there are many coating product formulations that serve the purpose of easy cleanability for surfaces of various kinds, there are few that have the potential to protect from the deposition of oil and dirt (i.e., grime) and yet allow easy removability of the coating when eventually necessary. Surfaces, such as those in a kitchen, e.g., exhaust and hood fans, plates, trays, etc., are exposed to oil, and attract dirt to form a thick and difficult-to-clean grime. Except for the use of harsh cleaning products and significant cleaning time, there are few products to address this problem. Because such surfaces are difficult to clean, they may not get cleaned during their entire life cycle, resulting in premature failure.